Los Juegos del Hambre Una sorpresa para Peeta cap 1
by Camila LV
Summary: Despues de la venida de Melissa, Katniss pide ayuda a Effie para ayudarla a preparale una sorpresa erótica a Peeta para revivir la llama de su pasión como pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**UNA SORPRESA PARA PEETA.**

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Katniss.

Sigueme en Twitter como: carvii1231

Si tienes alguna idea para una historia a cerca de cualquier personaje de LJDH mandame un mail a mi Twitter. /

Aun somos una pareja joven. Hace tan solo 7 meses que nació nuestra pequeña Melissa Mellark y estamos muy felices; pero a decir verdad, son tiempos muy difíciles.

Quede embarazada por accidente. En realidad yo quería esperarme unos cuantos años mas para tener un bebe con Peeta, pero para desdicha mía, se rompió el condon y de ahí vino Melissa. Sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada ni hubiera deseado que cualquier cosa cambiara.

Mi embarazo fue complicado; ya había perdido un bebe antes, cuando recién nos casamos quede embarazada en la luna de miel en el distrito 4, la playa, la arena y el mar. Yo no sabia que estaba embarazada hasta que me vino un fuerte dolor cuando nadaba. Peeta pensó que era un calambre, pero no fue asi, resulto que tenia pocas semanas de embarazo y que acavava de perder al bebe. Desde ese momento me jure a mi misma que no tendría hijos pero paso lo que tubo que pasar y ahora soy una madre primerisa.

La noche en la que concebimos a Melissa fue la ultima noche de pasión que tuve con Peeta, luego los problemas empezaron. Yo quede embarazada, Peeta en su felicidad descuidó la panadería por varias semanas mientras el me acompañaba a reviciones con el doctor del distrito 12, aveces teníamos que ir hasta el capitolio. Finalmente cumplí 2 meces y era momento de comprar mi primera blusa de maternidad. Para eso Peeta me acompañó y cuando abrió su cartera ya no tenia dinero; saco la tarjeta y nos dijeron que no había fondos. Nos preocupamos, regresamos la casa, la cual por cierto decidimos comprar con todos nuestros ahorros cuando nos enteramos de mi embarazo. Peeta dijo que iva a la panadería y cuando regreso me dijo que nos habían robado. Keila la encargada se marchó de inmediato con lo mas valioso que son los hornos, las decoraciones y el dinero de la caja registradora acumulado de varias semanas. Peeta en su depresión no me toco durante mi embarazo y cuando nació Melissa no tuvimos el dinero para ir a un hospital. Mi madre fue la que me ayudo a parir. Pasado 1 mes nos sacaron de la casa por falta de pago y nos fuimos a vivir a casa de mi madre en la Veta. La panadería seguía cerrada pues no teníamos nada con que hornear y los pocos pasteles que Peeta hacia los vendia en la calle. Melissa viste con ropa que mi madre le hace porque nosotros no le hemos podido comprar nada.

Mi meta, es revivir la llama de la pasión con Peeta; sentirme mujer como antes solía, y ya con el ánimo arriba sacar adelante la panadería para poder mantener a nuestra pequeña nosotros solos como buenos padres que somos.

Mi dilema es, ¿Cómo decirle a Peeta que lo deceo?, si trabaja todo el dia vendiendo en la calle y cuando llega en la noche, el solo se sirve un poco de comida, sube a darle un beso a Melisa y cae dormido de inmediato. Tengo que idearme algo y ser ábil. Por eso acudí con cierta persona que nunca mas pensé en volver a hablar desde aquella vez, la señorita "and may the odds be ever in your favor", la queridísima Effie Trinket y su comedor de caoba.

Busqué en mi agenda el teléfono de Effie, luego salí para buscar un teléfono público pues ya nos cortaron la línea del teléfono y cable también. Me contesta inmediatamente con ese tono tan aparentemente servicial y reconoce mi voz al instante,

—hay querida, como has estado, ha pasado tanto tiempo sabes, solo veo pocas noticias tuyas como la poca conocida celebridad que llegas a ser aquí en el Capitolio, la último que supe que fue que te casaste con ese muchacho, ya sabes, el tu compañero, Peta, ¿Peeta? Si, asi se llama no? Bueno, con el y que perdiste un bebe, luego nació su hija y ahora supongo que viven felices ¿no?—

Me enoja su tono de voz sabiendo que no es sincero pero aun asi le respondo con la poca dignidad que me queda,

—Que graciosa Effie, pero te necesito urgentemente, ¿crees que puedas venir al 12?—

— Kat, Kat, Katniss¿ porque no mejor vienes tu, traes a Peeta, a tu hija y aprovechando se toman unas vacaciones temporales? Y asi todos felices, tu hablas conmigo, yo no me incomodo en ir hasta allá ya sabes el royo?—

— Me temo que no puedo, ni siquiera tuve el dinero suficiente para llamarte del teléfono de mi casa; porque no tengo Effie, no tengo nada ayudame porfavor—

En las ultimas palabras las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y la voz me salió llorosa.

—No te preocupes querida, yo llegaré ahí en la noche—

Y me colgó de repente.

Voltee a ver la calle, los coches pasaban, y en ellos aveces se ven cosas muy extrañas, no faltan las parejas haciendo el amor dentro de ellos, o los que discuten y se van gritando. Cuando Peeta y yo teníamos coche disfrutamos mucho en el, viajamos y recorrimos todo Panem en el. Ahí hubo momentos de pasión y exitacion como toda pareja joven lo suele tener en su coche pero ahora parecemos 2 extraños que solo tenemos una cosa en común, Melissa.


	2. La sorpresa erotica cap 2

Regresé a casa de mi madre, ella no estaba y Melissa estaba en su cuna, Buttercup tampoco estaba, seguramente estaba casando ratones como siempre. Me acerqué a mi hija y la abracé como lo suelo a ser. Lloré con ella, aunque se que en su mirada todavía quedaba algo de esperanza. El pensar en la esperanza me recuerda aun mas a Peeta, " el diente de león en primavera" como el solía decirme a cada instante.

Pasaron las horas y yo hice los deveres en la casa, hasta que finalmente llegó la esperada noche y escuché tocar la puerta. Me emocioné y abrí de golpe, era Effie Trinket vestida con su peluca rosa, su blusa impecablemente blanca, una falda rosa y unos botines rosa. El mismo look de siempre. La abracé y empecé a llorar en su hombro,

— Dime que paso—

La invito a sentarse a la pequeña sala que tenemos y le cuento a cerca de nuestra historia, desde que nos casamos, el aborto, mi embarazo, el robo, la casa y por su puesto nuestros problemas en la cama.

— Effie tiene la solución, a los hombres les gusta que los provoquen; que la mujer lo desee con mas ancias que ellos a ellas y para eso tendras que acompañarme a una tiendita muy especial—

— Pero Effie, yo no tengo dinero, y tengo una hija, mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo de antes y—

— Por el dinero ni te preocupes y por tu cuerpo recuerda que ahurita tienes algo que a los hombres les encanta. Dios mio, mira esos pechos rellenos de leche, están que explotan Katniss—

Me mire y me di cuenta que era verdad, en ese momento pienso, gracias Melissa. Sonrio, cojo a Melissa y me voy con ella antes de que Peeta regrese y le dejo una nota diciéndole que volveré mas tarde, que no se preocupe.

Y asi, Sali con Effie, ella cojiendo su bolsa rosa, yo cojiendo a Melissa pegándola a mi corpiño para que no sientiera el frio de la noche y nos subimos en un taxi que tardo 10 minutos en llegar a la antigua plaza donde los padres de Peeta tenían su panadería con esas vitrinas donde exibían esos hermosos y caros pasteles. Effie caminaba rápido y yo la seguía apresurada y la vi entrar a una tiena en una esquina, el fondo era negro y tenia unas letras rojas que decía "sex- shop-. Pronto entramos y todo olía rico, olía a rosas y me recordó a Snow. Vaya desagradable recuerdo. Tambien estaba llena de cajas con imágenes un tanto incomodas de partes privadas, y un montón de trajes sexys y muy escotados parecidos al que usé en mi luna de miel con Peeta. Solo que el que yo use era blanco y con mucho encaje, estos en cambio son rojos, verdes, azules y colores agresivos.

—Deme un rojo, con rayas o puntos negros, un liguero, unas medias negras transparentes, en talla M de cuerpo, y en pecho copa C por favor—

La mire amenazadoramente, osea, estaba pensando en que yo usaría algo así, no ni loca, quise reclamarle pero me ordeno guardar silencio. Y yo muy sumisa debiéndole el favor del taxi le hice caso.

— Bien querida, dame a tu hija y pruébatelo, luego sales, yo te veo y te digo que tal te queda, ¿esta bien?—

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, cojo el babydoll y entro a un provador, me lo pongo, me acomodo el pecho, el liguero y pongo las medias para salir a que Effie me vea. Salgo y ella me examina,

— Perfecto, se lo lleva puesto—

Dijo Effie, la mire, y empecé a ponerme mi ropa de ama de casa encima del babydoll, cojo a Melissa y regreso a casa con Effie, solo que a medio camino ella dice que ella ahí se queda y toma otro taxi, pues tiene que regresar pronto al Capitolio. Me avisa que ya me dejo el taxi pagado y que me dejó un regalito en la mesa de la casa. Yo le agradesco y le ayudo a cerrar la puerta.

Llegó a casa pronto, mi madre ya duerme y Peeta duerme también. Dejo a Melissa en su cuna y me desvisto dejando el babydoll a la vista, prendo la luz del cuarto donde Peeta duerme, el abre los ojos y ahí estoy yo, Peeta se sienta y se recarga en el espaldar de la cama, yo camino sexymente hacia el viéndome despampanante con ese trajecito. Mis labios rojos combinan con el conjunto. Me acerco a Peeta, le quito los cobertores de las piernas y me siento en el mientras lo beso y el me responde. Nos besamos, mis manos tocan su cuello, sus manos tocan mi espalda, queriéndome desabrochar el brassier, no lo dejo y paso mi boca por su estomago y mas abajo, le quito la pijama y disfrutamos una buena secios de sexo oral, pero ahora es mi turno de disfrutar, y dejo que Peeta me quite el brassier, pero a la vez sale el resto del babydoll, su boca termina en mis pezones y sus dedos aun mas abajo. Siento mucho placer, recordando que hace bastante que no sentia algo asi, pero ahora llega el momento final. Cambiamos de posiciones y yo me recuesto en el lugar abro las piernas de este a oeste y permito que Peeta se monte encima de mi, el sube y baja, de momentos me besa y yo disfruto tocándole las pompas. Disfrutamos asi un momento hasta que termina todo y nos besamos un ratito mas. El me mira, yo lo miro,

— No te preocuper amor, saldremos juntos adelante—

— Oh pero tenemos una péqueña ayuda, regalo de Effie—

Le digo mientras le muestro un cheque que Effie nos dejo en la mesa, con una cantidad de $2000. Dos mil dólares, será de mucha ayuda, por lo menos lo suficiente para comprar 2 hornos y empezar de nuevo. Nos besamos y recordamos una vez mas cuanto nos amamos. Y que con el amor que nos tenemos, y la hermosura de hija que nos une, podemos hacer todo. Peeta me dice que me tiene otra sorpresa y resulta ser otro cheque, esta vez de Annie, enviado desde el Dsitrito 4, ella y su pequeño Vick que ya tiene casi 10 años. Es una muy buena madre a pesar de no tener a Finnick a su lado. El cheque es de otros dos mil dólares. Ahora si podemos empezar. Gracias a todos. Nuestros problemas acabaron.

SIGUEME EN TWITTER COMO : carvii123


End file.
